


Gentle Words and Coffee Shops

by Kiyana



Series: Of Street Races and Spider Legs [3]
Category: Initial D
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyana/pseuds/Kiyana
Summary: The long awaited date between Takumi and Keisuke, where they talk, discover, reveal, and fall ever so slightly in love. Takes place between OSRASL volumes one and two.





	Gentle Words and Coffee Shops

Takumi fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, waiting at the top of Akina for Keisuke. He had been dropped off by his dad, as the man had business to attend to in town for once, likely he was going to torment Yuichi again, and had closed the shop to do it.

 _“This is exciting, master.”_ Nejibana said from her spot on his head, one of her legs dangling in his eyes. _“You’ve never gone on a date before.”_

“What a thing to mention.” Takumi grumbled, hearing Spider snicker.

 _“Oh, was that one of those things I wasn’t supposed to bring up?”_ she asked, and Takumi felt his eyelid twitch.

“No.” he grit out, his fangs clicking. “It’s JUST fine to mention it.” Nejibana let out a nervous chuckle and tried to appear smaller, bunching up on his head.

 _“I see.”_ she said softly.

**_‘Tell us again why we are participating in this… dating?’_ **

_‘Think of it as courting.’_ Takumi responded. _'We’re getting to know one another, we’ll give gifts, we eventually build up to where you want to be. Not all creatures immediately jump into mating, you know this.’_

 ** _‘We know this but we aren’t very patient, it’s a miracle that you are as patient as you are.’_ **Takumi couldn’t argue with that, Spider was a forceful, greedy creature, as most Jorōgumo are.

_‘You can stand to be patient for this one thing. The outcome will fall in your favor, likely.’_

**_‘It had better.’_** Takumi sighed, looking down at his watch, when he heard the familiar roar of an engine and Nejibana hopped into his coat pocket, which was much larger than his shirt pocket.

 _“Don’t forget I’m in here and squish me!”_ she exclaimed, and Takumi chuckled as Keisuke parked and got out.

“Takumi! Have you been here long?” he exclaimed as he ran over.

“Not at all!” he had only been here five minutes. “I thought you would have taken a bit longer, in all honesty.”

“I almost did, aniki had to take the fall for me not joining the rest of the Red Suns on their outing. Not that I wanted to go.” Takumi chuckled. “That doesn’t mean they won’t decide to tail us and see what’s happening, some already know about our date because aniki can’t keep a secret to save his life and told Kenta, who told, like, two other people.”

“Itsuki told Iketani and Kenji, so we’ll both have spies.” Takumi responded passively, and Keisuke chuckled, before making a small choking sound as he ran back to the car and came back with something in his hands.

“Here, I saw this when I was in town and it reminded me of you, so I got it.” it was a small, plush panda, obviously high quality as he ran his thumbs over it. It had big brown eyes and a small cream ribbon around its neck. It was cute.

 ** _‘Mate seems to have made the first move.’_** Spider commented, and Takumi ignored him.

“Keisuke…”

“Do you not like it?” Keisuke sounded slightly concerned.

“No, you idiot, I love it.” he pulled Keisuke down and gave him a small peck on the cheek before he walked towards the blonde’s FD, leaving him to stand there dumbfounded as his mind blanked. He slowly reached up and touched the spot where Takumi’s lips had been briefly and slowly began to smile as he finally processed what the younger male had done. “Keisuke!” Takumi’s voice broke him out of his trance and he turned to see the brunet leaning out of the passenger side window. “Are you gonna just stand there or are we gonna go out?” Keisuke’s smile widened, and he quickly ran back to the driver side and go in.

“Impatient?” Keisuke teased, and Takumi scoffed.

“Hardly, you were standing there dazed, I called your name three times!” that made Keisuke freeze. Three times? He shook his head, whatever, it didn’t matter.

“You have anywhere specific you want to go?” Keisuke asked as he started the FD and started down the pass towards Maebashi. Takumi was silent for a while as they made their way to the bottom, then he finally spoke.

“There’s this café in Maebashi that I’ve wanted to go to for a while. Dad said that they have some of the best tea and coffee he’s ever tried. Ah, it’s really close to the pass?”

“I know what you’re talking about. Aniki likes it there too. You settled?” Takumi nodded and Keisuke smiled brightly. The ride there was spent in relative silence, with Takumi enduring the occasional comment from Spider about Keisuke.

The café was a quaint little place with outdoor seating. It didn’t take the two long to get their own drinks and little sandwiches and pick a spot to sit.

“So…” Keisuke spoke, trailing off. It seemed he didn’t know how to start a conversation like this. That’s okay, Takumi didn’t either.

“How about we take turns telling each other about ourselves?” that made Keisuke raise both brows slightly.

“Good idea.” he agreed. “I’ll take the first turn.”

“Alright.”

“Ah, what do I start with… ah! I used to be the leader of a motorcycle gang!”

“Really?”

“Yeah! I even have some of my old jackets left over from my time with the gang. I think I have one in the FD I can show you.”

“Was this while you were racing?” Takumi asked, wide eyed.

“Nah, this was before.” Keisuke chuckled. “I’d had a… falling out with my parents one day, and snatched all my money and some clothes before running off in the dead of night.”

“What did you fall out over?”

“Usual tripe. How I wasn’t taking my studies seriously, how I needed to help aniki take over the family business. I didn’t care. My running off gave them a reason to focus solely on aniki though and I don’t know how to feel about that. At least they leave me alone.” Takumi looked concerned about that.

 ** _‘I do not like this talk of Sires and Dams.’_** Spider said forlornly. Takumi agreed.

“Ugh.” Keisuke brought his cup to his mouth and took a drink. “Enough about that, what about you, what’re your parents like?”

“I live with my dad. He’s pretty protective, and very blunt.”

“And your mother?”

“I haven’t had a mother for a long time.” Takumi looked passive. “Dad lights a candle for her every samhain.”

“Samhain?” Keisuke echoed cluelessly.

“The day that was replaced by the festivities of Halloween. It’s a day of remembrance and celebration of the dead.”

“Oh.” Keisuke looked distressed by the realization that Takumi quite literally didn’t have a mother. “Do you…?”

“... are you asking if I remember her?” at Keisuke’s nod, Takumi smiled gently. “Barely. I remember that when I was upset she would bring me into her arms and hold me close, and I remember that she used to sing to me, though what she sung I don’t remember. That’s about it.” he smiled brightly at Keisuke. “Enough of these sad topics, tell me more about your biker punk days!”

 

~0~

 

Their date had gone wonderfully, even if Takumi caught sight of Itsuki, Kenji, and Kenta eyeballing them from across the street. It had been amusing when he had pointed them out to Keisuke and the blonde nearly blew a gasket.

It turned out that he did have one of his jackets from his biker days in the car, he had let Takumi handle it and look it over. It was made of a really soft material and it looked very warm.

“I use it as a regular coat sometimes.” Keisuke had told him, watching as he poked one of the small dull spikes on the shoulders. “It’s very warm.” Takumi believed him, suddenly feeling torn between putting it on to actually see if it was as comfy as it looked, and handing it back. Keisuke noticed his frown. “Something wrong?”

“... it looks comfy.” Takumi said softly. “I wanna see if it actually is comfy.” the admission took Keisuke aback, and he wasn’t able to respond at all when Takumi seemingly decided what he would do and put it on.

That was how Keisuke found out he liked Takumi wearing his clothes, and how Takumi found out he liked wearing Keisuke’s clothes. That was also when Takumi first heard Spider mutter about how they seemed to not be the ones who would do the taking. Keisuke told Takumi that he could keep the jacket on until they decided to part ways for the night. Takumi was thankful.

They drove around for a while after that, just chatting about whatever came to mind, as the sky grew darker and darker. As Keisuke drove up the pass to get back into Shibukawa, Takumi came to a decision.

“Keisuke, pull over when we get to the top.”

“Huh? Why?”

“I want to show you something.”

“... alright.” Keisuke did as Takumi asked, confused, and raised his brows when Takumi unbuckled.

“You should probably shut the car off.” Takumi commented as he opened the car door and got out. Keisuke’s confusion skyrocketed as he did so and got out, locking the car doors and heading into the treeline after Takumi.

“Takumi? Where are we going?” Keisuke asked, and Takumi didn’t respond, merely continuing forward in silence. It took them a little, but soon they emerged in a small clearing and Takumi walked to the center, Keisuke trailing behind but stopping to watch Takumi go.

“I’m about to show you something that you HAVE to keep quiet. You can tell Ryousuke, but no one else. I won’t be happy if anyone I didn’t approve of finds out.”

“Takumi…?”

“And Keisuke? Please don’t freak out.” and with that, Takumi allowed his fangs and pedipalps to surge forward as he took off Keisuke’s coat, Nejibana crawling out of his own as his legs sprouted from his sides and he slowly shifted to his true form, growing larger and larger before Keisuke before he was done, moving closer and settling lower to his mate until they were face to face. Keisuke’s eyes were wide and shaky, and he slowly reached up to grasp Takumi’s face with both hands, turning his head and running his thumbs along his fangs. He felt Spider shudder in his head.

“... you were this the whole time?” he asked quietly, his voice shaking. Takumi winced minutely and nodded. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 _“You aren’t supposed to know unless you become nest, or my mate.”_ Takumi responded immediately. _“And, we’re courting, so you’re close to being my mate.”_ Keisuke remained silent, staring into Takumi’s eyes, before he smiled softly and touched their foreheads together.

“You’re constantly surprising me, Takumi.” he said, laughing, and Takumi grinned.

 _“I try.”_ he responded, relaxing as he realized Keisuke wasn’t going to do anything too drastic.

They sat and talked about Takumi’s race and courting for a while, before they realized how late it was and made their way back to Keisuke’s car, Nejibana settled in Keisuke’s hair and Takumi nearly purring in contentment as he walked with Keisuke’s arm around his waist.

“This was a pretty amazing date.” Keisuke said as they got back in his car. “We should plan another one soon.” Takumi smiled brightly at him as Spider yelled in triumph. The ride back to the tofu shop was quiet and comfortable, Nejibana quietly snoring as she slept in Keisuke’s hair. When they finally arrived, Takumi got out and walked around the car, reaching in the window and gently plucking Nejibana from his head, his panda plush secure under his arm.

“Thank you for the wonderful day, Keisuke.” Takumi said softly, giving the blonde another peck on the cheek before turning.

“Takumi.” Keisuke called, and Takumi turned back to him, nearly dropping everything as Keisuke’s jacket flew into his arms. “Keep it, for now. I like seeing you in it. See you later.” and with that and a smirk, he drove off, leaving Takumi dumbfounded in front of the shop, a leather jacket in his arms and a spider passed out in his right hand. He stood there for a moment before smiling, dazed, and walked inside.

 _“Hello, Takumi.”_ Bunta greeted, eyeing his obviously flustered son. _“How’d it go?”_

“Wonderfully.” Takumi sighed dreamily as he walked up the stairs, and Bunta chuckled.

 _“He really is his mother’s son.”_ Bunta said to himself, smiling gently.

Takumi placed Nejibana in the spare web he kept for her in his room and flopped over on his bed, holding the gifts he got from Keisuke close.

He loved Keisuke Takahashi.

He was happy he gave the mark a try.

**Author's Note:**

> CUTE CUTE CUTE CUTE! CUTIES!


End file.
